Untitled)
by tbtspaniard
Summary: This really isn't about metal gear..it's kind of INSPIRED by MEtal Gear, it's an assignment I had to for L.A.


Authors Notes:WOW! my first story in nearly a year and a half. Well, this really isn't Metal Gear   
Related, but it was a story inspired by Metal Gear. This is an assignment that I had to do for   
english class using vocab words(that's why some words appear with some blatant context clues).  
So...(drum roll, please...)READ ON!!!  
  
  
(Untitled)  
  
  
She ran her commandants mission objectives through her head as walked through the room.   
The room was eerily quiet, every step she took made a blatant noise, yet there were no guards coming  
to investigate, nor were there any guards at all.  
"Make visual conformation of the 2 new weapons that they have been developing, the ballistic   
missiles and the new bio weapon." The commandant's harsh voice continued to ring in her ears.  
"In order to successfully complete this mission, you should have perfect stealth. Leave no traces  
of your presence behind. Lurk in shadows instead of walking in lights, and if, in the unlikely   
event that you should have to kill someone, put the body in a secluded area, where people are not l  
ikely to go." These instructions she had known by heart in VR training, but in real life, her first   
actual mission, they seemed harder and harder to remember. Her cold sweat ran down her face, her   
breathing was very heavy. She was obviously very nervous.   
"Remember, this mission must remain clandestine, if the enemy is in any way to find out about this,   
it could lead to MAD (Mutual Assured Destruction), for both our country, and theirs." Every breath   
she took, seemed to relax her a little bit, yet she knew that the fate of her country rest on her   
shoulders. It seemed kinda foolish to send a lone operative on one of the most important   
infiltration missions of all time. But, she was one of the best. She already had the pictures of   
the new brand of ballistic missiles, and a vile of the virus was in her pocket.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Sir, I have bad news to apprise you of, this is something that I must tell you urgently," The guard said with his heavy accent.   
"What, we're both native Russians, and yet we speak English in private?" replied his general with  
a smirk.  
"Well, sir, besides that obvious plot hole, we have evidence of one-man infiltration unit inside   
this complex."  
"What?!"  
"Sir, we have more evidence that the person is planning to divulge our new weapons info to the   
public."  
" They're going to enlighten the public about the Bio-weapon?"  
"Yes sir, they're going elicit the virus, soon everyone will know of our research, "  
" And what about my wonderful ballistic missiles. Are they going to be manifested to the general   
public?"   
"No sir, according to a wire from London, they're going to force us to make an avowal about that."   
"You mean they're going to make us admit what we have done with ballistic missiles to the world?"  
"Yes sir."  
"NO!"  
"Are you okay sir?"  
"GO! You must stop this person at all costs. I will not disgrace our country with a public apology."  
  
Back with our heroine...  
  
She heard alarms.   
"OH!" she began a long list of profanities to herself, "they know I'm here. I gotta get out!"   
She ran as fast as she could towards the exit door. It was maybe 20 rooms or so back, but she knew   
that she had to make it. She would not let these two weapons of mass destruction be unleashed upon   
the world. As she ran, she began to think of what started this war between her country and their   
opponents. It was just a minor altercation at first, with both countries disagreeing on what to do   
with a certain country whose political system was in bad shape because of recent wars that had   
decimated nearly the entire nation. Soon, fanatics for both countries began acts of terrorism on   
the opposing country, which only caused more friction in between the two. The slight altercation,   
and the friction soon embroiled into a war. All hopes for the countries to compromise peacefully   
were lost. She was finally there, the exit. A ride would be waiting for her there. She ran down the   
stairs filled with joy. She had completed her mission. She reached the bottom and was shocked.   
Every guard in the entire complex must have been waiting for her there. They pointed their guns at   
her.  
  
Ending 1  
-----------------------------------------  
"Drop your gun!" one of the guards yelled at her. She was preparing to do so, when all of a   
sudden she noticed a propane tank lying behind the guards. She fired and it exploded. When the   
smoke cleared, all the guards were lying on the ground, dead or dying. She smiled to herself, a   
smile that quickly faded when she felt cold metal against the back of her neck. A gun clicked as a   
new magazine was popped in it. She ducked down, turned around and sweep kicked the guy. He fell   
down hard. A gunshot. A dead general. A woman walking out of a military base into one of the RAF's   
best planes. A prime minister resting easier tonight, because he knew he had destroyed one of his   
enemy's best weapons.   
  
  
Ending 2  
--------------------------------  
"Drop your gun!" one of the guards yelled at her. She was preparing to do so, when all of a sudden   
she noticed a propane tank lying behind the guards. She fired and it exploded. When the smoke   
cleared, all the guards were lying on the ground, dead or dying. She smiled to herself, a smile   
that quickly faded when she felt cold metal against the back of her neck. A gun clicked as a new   
magazine was popped in it. She ducked down, turned around and sweep kicked the guy. Or so she   
thought she would. The man was faster then her and before she knew it she had the long end of a gun   
pointed at her head.  
"They should never send a woman to do a man's job." The man walked away with a smile on his   
face and one of deadliest weapons of all time in his hand. He stopped for a moment to attempt to   
wipe the splattered blood off his uniform.  
"England's gonna be sore in the morning," he said to himself and laughed.   
  
Ending 3  
-----------------------------  
"Drop your gun!" one of the guards yelled at her. She was preparing to do so, when all of a   
sudden she noticed a propane tank lying behind the guards. She fired and it exploded. When the   
smoke cleared, all the guards were lying on the ground, dead or dying. She smiled to herself, a   
smile that quickly faded when she felt cold metal against the back of her neck. A gun clicked as a   
new magazine was popped in it. She ducked down, turned around and sweep kicked the guy. He fell   
down hard. She smiled. One moment you can be on top of the world, the next moment you can be dead.   
She ran towards the door.   
"Freedom," she said to herself. She had spoken to soon. A nearly dead guard grabbed her ankle,   
causing her to fall. The vile broke underneath her.  
"No. No," she said to herself as the chemicals invaded her lungs. A deep depression hit her   
as she realized, because of her fall...millions will surely die.  
  
Ending four   
-----------------------------  
"Drop your gun!" one of the guards yelled at her. She was preparing to do so, when all of a   
sudden she noticed a propane tank lying behind the guards. She fired and...missed. A burst a gunshots  
erupted from the guards AKS-74Us. The smiled and congratulated eachother then walked away to get to   
their normal positions.   
  
Ending five  
-----------------------------  
"Drop your gun!" one of the guards yelled at her. She was preparing to do so, when all of a   
sudden she noticed a propane tank lying behind the guards. She fired and it exploded. When the   
smoke cleared, all the guards were lying on the ground, dead or dying. She smiled to herself, a   
smile that quickly faded when she felt cold metal against the back of her neck. A gun clicked as a   
new magazine was popped in it. She ducked down, turned around and sweep kicked the guy. He was   
decommissioned. She walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. She never cared about England.   
She just wanted to get this new bargaining chip. Soon, with the virus, and the plans for the   
ballistic missiles, the world would have no choice but to act in accord with her plans, or else   
wise, face total destruction.  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, Please REVIEW!!!! PUH-LEEZE!  
  
And, after you review, go read my other stories!(They're about digimon, ancient rome, and things anime   
characters will never say!)!  
  
AND GO REVIEW THEM TOO! 


End file.
